fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Wizard Saints
The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十 大魔導''Seiten Daimadou'') are the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the world. A Mage is granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council. They are first mentioned by Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 47. It must be inferred that strength is not the only qualification for this title, due to the existence of several incredibly powerful mages who are not themselves Wizard Saints. Strength The strengths of the Ten Wizard Saints are well-renowned throughout the continent. They are exceptionally strong, able to take on scores of average mages with ease and defeat more powerful mages with little effort. For instance, Jose was able to fend off and overwhelm a number of the Fairy Tail members with his Shades and defeat Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage, fairly quickly(although she was wounded and tired). Another example is Ur, who imprisioned and slayed Deliora, a demon who was said to be "immortal" and extremely powerful: despite this act, Ur was not even recognized as being on the level of a Wizard Saint, even though her potential to become one was clear. Furthermore, their strength is so great that if two members fought each other, it could cause a "cataclysm".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 64. According to Jose. However, this does not mean all the members are on the same level of power. Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, quickly defeated Jose, the guild master of Fairy Tail's rival, Phantom Lord, when the two fought each other. Jura has stated that he is the weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints, and furthermore suggested that the power gap between himself and Makarov is enormous. Even if Jura is the weakest Wizard Saint (this has yet to be proven), Jura's power was able to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Guild Masters, Brain, of Oración Seis. Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 133. Explained by Jura when asked by Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki.It is implied that Wizard Saints are more powerful than Guild Masters who are not, as many of the Guild Masters who are not Wizard Saints respect Makarov. Members As of Chapter 132, four members of the Ten Wizard Saints have been revealed. * Makarov - Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. * Jura Nekis - Ace of the Lamia Scale Guild. Former Members * "Siegrain"/Jellal Fernandes - Former member of the Magic Council; status revoked for deceiving the Magic Council and attempting to revive Zeref. Not yet replaced. * Jose PorlaFairy Tail manga, Chapter 100. According to a member of the council. However, the seats could refer to the Magic Council seats but most likely refer to the Ten Wizard Saints. - Master of the Phantom Lord Guild; status revoked for instigating a Guild War. Not yet replaced. Potential Members Although not recognized by the Council, other mages have been said to be worthy of membership. * UrFairy Tail manga, Chapter 46. According to Jellal. - Ice-Make Mage; deceased. * Erza ScarletFairy Tail manga, Chapter 97. Jellal says that he needs a body with similar magical power to that of a Wizard Saint, and he was previously trying to use Erza's body.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 100. According to a member of the council. Although it is said, speculatively, in a dream or alternate reality. ''Requip ''Mage Trivia *The idea of the Ten Wizard Saints was adapted from one of Hiro Mashima 's oneshots, Magic Party. References Category:Factions